rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ferruccio Rovente
Ferruccio (better know by their nickname Ferro) is a lively firemaker with a fondness for action. Biography Once, Ferro was a citizen of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Growing up, they took interest in fire and none in any form of traditional career. Playing with fire became their hobby, and inevitably proved to be a dangerous mix with the woodland environment they lived in. Ferro was forced to run away from home in order to escape law enforcement. After reaching Falador, they met a salesman who introduced himself as "Dragon." This salesman happened to be a mage who specialized in fire magic and was selling advanced fire spellbooks, among other things. Though Ferro couldn't afford anything, Dragon was eager to help another firemaker, generously sparing them one of his books for only the promise to start many fires with its secrets. Visiting Lumbridge led Ferro to the strange sight of a robed figure rendering two citizens unconscious with their mere presence. After the figure kidnapped the disabled civilians, Ferro chased after them along with the half-giant Oof 'the Fist' and a random guardsman. The figure cast off their robes, revealing them to be an android. After it eliminated the random guardsman with a missile, Ferro and Oof sprung into action, but were only able to deal minimal damage to the android After Oof's shield was destroyed by one of the android's missiles, the two had to act quickly, forcing their opponent into the water. This disabled the android, who inexplicably generated a portal. For better or worse, they entered. This brought them to an advanced factory, producing androids like the one they had just defeated. While exploring, the two discovered cyborgs of both the humanoid and animal variety, all in stasis. They eventually located a control panel, using it activate the factory's self-destruct sequence. The two immediately fled to the exit portal, only to find it guarded by a cyborg dragon. However, the cyborg suddenly entered stasis as an incomprehensible entity appeared, speaking to them about the Metal-Knights. It was cut short by a swat from Oof, allowing them to reach the portal and escape. Parting ways, both Oof and Ferro set out to uncover more information about the obscure Metal-Knights. Surprisingly enough, Ferro learned that their brother Riparo was currently employed by the organization as a mercenary. They occasionally switched places with him, making the even more surprising discovery that Dragon was one of their leaders. This prompted Ferro to officially sign up with the Metal-Knights. Abilities Ferro uses a combination of powerful spells, speed, and trickery to overwhelm their foes. They have mastery of fire magic, illusions, and the ability to use telepathy. Items Ferro wears rubber robes, gloves, boots, and a cape with a crimson and orange color scheme, along with an ornate onyx amulet shaped like a dragon's head. They use a technologically enhanced wand and lantern to amplify their magic. Gallery Ferruccio.png|Ferro without their items. Ferro_2.png|A good day for a wildfire. Category:Battlemage Category:Chaotic Category:Characters Category:Elemental Category:Guthixian Category:Mage Category:Metal-Knights Category:Military Category:Modern Magic user Category:Neutral Category:Rangers Category:Spirit Category:The Godless Faction Category:Warrior